


Artemis

by undercoverwillshaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another fic I will probably lose track of, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Except Lily isn't a Potter in this one, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Prepare yourself for some feels, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf Remus Lupin, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverwillshaper/pseuds/undercoverwillshaper
Summary: On March 10, 1960, the Lupin twins were born. Two weeks later, on March 27, 1960, James Potter entered the world, and as he did, Artemis Lupin gave a mighty cry, as though she suspected something was afoot. She would be correct, of course. March 27, 1960 would be remembered by both the Lupin and Potter families as the day that changed a great deal many things about the world they lived in.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**October 31, 1981**

Enola Goldhorn was twenty three years old the night that Potter and Black survived the attack on their home by the Dark Lord. She was a junior Auror. 

She remembered James Potter from her time at school, of course. Everyone worth their salt knew the young man, mostly for the pranks that he and his friends so often pulled. Enola was never particularly fond of Potter, having been on the receiving end of such pranks many a time before. 

Not that she was unfunny, of course. She just wished that she had more time to study in peace between the corridors turning to swamps, the whole school being charmed to have animal noises come from their mouths, and Sirius Black flirting whenever he had the chance.

She had never been so happy as when she had graduated Hogwarts and left Potter and his friends behind, assuming that she would never have to see them again. But only two years later, both Potter and Black had joined the Aurors, and she was once more forced to work with them.

But now, as she stood on the front lawn of a home cleverly hidden with the Fidelius charm in the middle of Godric’s Hollow, she breathed a sigh of relief. However horrible she had found them during school, she was glad that Potter and Black had both survived. 

Her eyes landed on a young woman, around two years younger than her, who she vaguely remembered from Hogwarts as well. Her name was Ardella or Alice or something like that. She stood talking to another one of Potter’s friends, Remus Lupin, a hand on the young man’s arm. As Enola watched, he pulled the young woman into a hug, clutching her to him as though she was his lifeline.

The young woman pulled away and patted Lupin’s face, then stalked towards the house, where Potter and Black sat on the steps. Even from here, Enola could hear the raised voice of the young woman, and she could see Black flinch away in protest. 

Potter stood, gathering the woman in his arms as she burst into tears. Enola was flummoxed. The men seemed as though they held a great affection for her. Who was she?

As she watched, the young woman’s tears subsided and she tilted her head up, looking at Potter in a way that was unmistakably loving. And Potter returned the gaze with one of equal feeling.

Enola turned away, feeling that the look was too private to stare at, and went about her business, putting it out of mind. After all, she wasn’t being paid to stand around gawking. She was an Auror, and she’d had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 1

**September 1, 1971**

Eleven-year-old Artemis Lupin awoke with a gasp, flashes of snarling teeth and green light flashing before her eyes as she attempted to sit up straight in bed. Something stopped her, however, and she looked down to see her twin brother’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

Remus was still fast asleep, eyes shut tight. He curled around her like a puppy, which was an apt description given his condition. As she watched the deep, slow breaths and the way that her brother’s chest rose and fell, Artemis smiled. 

She hoped that when they went to Hogwarts, they would still be as close as ever. 

As she had this thought, she heard her mother begin to bustle around in the kitchen. It was early, she mused, so she tucked herself closer to Remus and watched him. A ray of light hit his nose, illuminating the freckles there that she herself shared. 

Remus shifted in his sleep, turning into her embrace. “I can feel you staring at me,” he mumbled, obviously half asleep still, “It’s too early, go back to bed.” His voice was rough with sleep, and Artemis smiled despite herself. “Mum’s already up,” she replied, burrowing her cold nose into his neck, “And you know what that means.”

Remus groaned and flopped onto his back. Artemis grinned and sat up, looking across to his empty bed. “Why is it,” she asked, turning back to her brother, who was currently laying on his back with an arm flung over his eyes, “That your bed appears as though it hasn’t been slept in at all? I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t do this as much, now that we’re heading off to Hogwarts?”

Remus shrugged half heartedly, still hiding from the light. “This is the last time we’ll get to do this for a while. I read in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ that the girls dorms are off-limits to the boys. There’s a charm on the stairs.” He peeked out from under his arm and looked up at her, his hazel eyes drooping with tiredness. “I wanted to take full advantage of having you here.”

Artemis shook her head exasperatedly. “You do realize that girls can go into the boys dorms, right?” Remus was quiet for a moment. “That’s assuming we get sorted into the same house,” he murmured quietly, “For all we know, I could end up somewhere like Ravenclaw and you could end up in Hufflepuff. I doubt that we’d be able to sneak into each other’s rooms, then.”

Artemis frowned. She hadn’t thought about that. “Well, we better get sorted into the same place,” she said, “After all, we can’t be separated so easily. I’d like to see them try.”

Remus smiled, seemingly cheered. “Well,” he said, finally sitting up, his hair tousled and sticking up in some places, “We’d better get ready before Dad comes to find us. Do you already have your trunk packed?” At her nod, he jumped up from the bed and went to the closet to pick out his clothes for the trip to the station. Artemis followed, grabbing a soft green jumper and skirt. She hurriedly changed before racing out of the room after Remus, who had changed faster and was barreling down the stairs as though his life depended on it. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and slid around the corner, they nearly ran smack into their father.

*****

Lyall Lupin was in his early forties, a touch of grey streaking through the dark hair that neither of the twins had inherited from him. His eyes, however, were identical to theirs, hazel-green with a hint of mischief behind them. As Remus had surmised, he had been on his way to wake up the twins.

Lyall loved both of his children, but there was always a tug at his conscience whenever he looked at them. They were both cheerful, and the only outward sign that either of them were different were the scars that ran under Remus’ clothes. A bolt of fear shot through him as he thought about sending his son off to the school, but he had to remind himself that Dumbledore had promised that there would be accommodations made for Remus. 

And then there was sweet Artemis. Ever since the attack that left Remus disfigured and cursed, Artemis had nightmares. The longer these went on, the more Lyall was convinced that his daughter was not simply traumatized. She sometimes knew things before she should, things that she shouldn’t have known. He worried for her and how it would affect her to be off at school with only her brother at her side. 

He banished these thoughts from his mind and swept them both into a hug. “What are you doing awake at such an early hour, hm?” He asked, ruffling Remus’ hair and squeezing Artemis tight, “Is it a special occasion that I’m missing?” He knew perfectly well that today both of them would be leaving for Hogwarts, but he couldn’t resist getting in a last bit of teasing before they went. 

Artemis grinned up at her father, wrinkling her nose at him. “Daaadddd, we’re going to Hogwarts today!” Lyall pretended as though he was surprised. “But you have to be eleven to go,” he teased, “My kids couldn’t possibly be big enough for that!” He scooped them both up into his arms and they all piled into the kitchen, where Lyall’s wife, Hope, was busy making breakfast. He deposited the twins on the ground and leaned in to give his wife a kiss. 

“Morning love,” he said with a grin, “I found a couple of troublemakers in the hallway who insist that they’re old enough to go to Hogwarts now! Imagine that!” Hope Lupin smiled at her husband, wrapping one arm around him, and kissed him back. When they pulled away, she nodded. “They  _ are _ eleven years old now,” she said, returning to the pancakes she was making, “And eleven year olds get to go to Hogwarts.”

The twins grinned up at their parents, the gap in Artemis’ teeth darkening an otherwise gleaming smile. Hope turned away from the stove, several plates in hand, and placed stacks of pancakes in front of the twins. “Eat up,” she said, “We need to hurry so that your father can get us to Platform 9 ¾ in time for you to catch the train. He’ll have to get to the Ministry after.” 

Both of the twins began shoveling the pancakes into their mouths as fast as possible. Lyall smiles as he watched them.  _ Perhaps _ , he thought,  _ they would be alright this year. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient and leaving comments and kudos. I have had an incredibly busy month or so. I work 50 hours a week, and honestly I sometimes forget that I have an A03 account lol.  
> Leave your comments and kudos at the end of the chapter! They fuel authors, and they remind me that this exists XD

**September 1, 1971**

Remus clutched Artemis’ hand as the twins looked out at the busy station platform. People rushed to and fro, caught up in the bustle of it all. Artemis felt a sliver of nervousness as she looked out at the station. It was all becoming rapidly more and more real. 

This evening, they would be at Hogwarts, sorted into their houses, and away from their parents for the longest they’d ever been. The thought was vaguely terrifying, especially given that they had no friends to speak of. 

Artemis caught sight of a family of three, two parents and a boy her age, standing on the other side of the platform. The boy had dark hair that stuck up in every direction, and his mother was trying her best to smooth it down while he swatted at her hands. Even from here, Artemis could hear his cries of “MUM, STOP!”

She huffed a laugh and then turned back to Remus. “Cmon, Rem, let’s find a spot on the train. Better get one before all the good compartments are gone.”

They gave their parents a hug and a kiss each and headed for the train. Hope watched them go, a vaguely teary expression on her face, Lyall with a worried one. The twins climbed up the steps into the train and weaved through the crowds of other students. They passed a couple of red-haired boys, obviously brothers and seventh years from the look of them, and found an empty compartment, spilling into it.

Artemis heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as a mousy boy tumbled into their compartment. “‘Ello,” he stuttered, “D’ya mind if I join you? There’s some lads out there who seem rather large and mean.” Artemis bristled. Honestly, they hadn’t even gotten to Hogwarts, and there were already people bullying this poor boy. 

She gave a firm nod and stepped forward, pulling the boy into the compartment. Sticking her head out, she spotted exactly who the boy had been talking about: a pair of hulking boys with nice robes, sporting a green and silver tie each. Of course, they were Slytherin, and of _that sort_. She scowled and slammed the door of the compartment, turning back inside.

“I’m Artemis Lupin, and this is my brother Remus,” she said, sticking a hand out to the boy, “We’re both first-year students. What about you?” The boy timidly took her hand and shook it. “I’m Peter, Peter Pettigrew. I’m a first-year as well.” Artemis grinned. “Lovely to meet you, Peter. Don’t mind Remus, he’s just a bit quiet. We’ve never been away from home before, so he’s nervous, and if I’m being honest, so am I. But we’ve made our first friend, so that’s good.”

Peter looked almost surprised at that. “You want to be my friend? Why me?” Artemis shrugged back. “Well, it seems you could use one, and so could we. Quite a good idea to band together, don’t you think?” Peter nodded and smiled shyly.

The doors to their compartment opened, revealing the two Slytherin boys Artemis had seen earlier. The taller of the two sneered at them. “Alright firsties, out, this is our compartment now.” As Peter went to obey, Artemis stuck out a hand and stopped him. She felt Remus stand and move just behind her shoulder. “The last I checked,” she said, glaring up at the boy, “We were here first, and as such, I am disinclined to listen to anything you say.”

The boy glared back at her, almost taken aback at her tone. “Do you know who I am, girl?” He asked, “The name is Alistair Goyle, and this is Edmund Burke. We are purebloods, and you must respect us.”

“Respect is earned, not given,” Artemis shot back, “And I’m Artemis Lupin, so I don’t really see your point about your names. Big deal, you’re a couple of purebloods, so what?” Goyle drew himself up, looking angry, but a voice cut in.

“She has a point, Goyle, you’re just too stupid to admit it.” 

Behind Goyle, there was a boy near Artemis’ age, with dark hair and silvery eyes. He had a cocky smirk and held himself as though he knew he was important. That was something most Pureblood’s did, Artemis noticed, especially those who came from money, and judging from the quality of his robes, his family had quite a bit.

The boy turned a charming smile on Artemis, extending a hand to her. “My name is Sirius Black, yes, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, at your service. And you are?” 

Artemis took his hand and shook it, glaring over his shoulder at Goyle, before turning her full attention to him. “Artemis Lupin,” she replied, “I’m a half-blood. This is my twin brother, Remus, and our friend, Peter Pettigrew.” 

Sirius nodded at the two boys. “Well, Miss Lupin, if you don’t mind, I and my dear friend Mister Potter would like to join the three of you in your compartment. I’m afraid that everywhere else is full.” He tossed a look in Goyle’s direction that seemed to make the older boy shrink back. “And in fact, it would be horribly unbecoming for anyone to try to take the compartment in which a Black is sitting. What do you say?”

Artemis grinned at him, nodding. “I would love to have you sit with us. Rem, budge over.” Her brother sighed and grumbled, but made space as Goyle and Burke slunk away and Sirius went to fetch his friend. Several minutes later, Sirius came back, towing a boy with him, who was currently grumbling about Sirius taking him away from the most beautiful redhead he’d ever seen. He stopped short when Sirius dragged him into the compartment and broke out into a grin.

It was the boy from the platform, Artemis realized. She’d recognize that hair anywhere, with tufts of it determined to defy gravity. The boy waved. “Hello,” he said cheerfully, “I’m James Potter, nice to meet you lot! Who are you, now?” Introductions were traded and the five settled in, cheerfully talking and laughing together. 

Remus turned to Artemis and lowered his voice as James was expressively telling a story to Sirius and Peter. “Are you sure about them?” he asked, voice slightly nervous, “I didn’t think we’d meet anyone this early, let alone make friends with them.” 

Artemis nodded. “It will be alright,” she said, sharing a secret smile with him, “Isn’t this what Hogwarts is all about? Making friends and all that?” Remus looked at her dubiously for a moment and then nodded, turning back to the story that James was telling. She watched him for a moment, then turned back to them herself. 

As she did so, she was hit with a sense that she had seen this exact moment before, in one of her dreams, but she shrugged it off. Likely, it had just been a similar scene, and her brain was now filling in the blanks. Whatever it was, she was looking forward to this year, to being at Hogwarts, to finally having friends.

Artemis curled into Remus’ shoulder and smiled. This year, she decided, would be a good year.


End file.
